The Sky's Twin
by OtakuMegane
Summary: When Tsuna's twin sister comes back from her takoyaki journey, a mystery arises. What is Sora, is she even...alive? A human?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so if I do anything wrong, please tell me. I will gladly accept any criticism with open arms, but no flaming.(I think that's what it's called) Thank you for reading this pathetic excuse of a story.**

* * *

The sun shined it's blaring waves of light and heat onto the people at the beach of Whitehaven. Teenagers were playing volleyball, children were building sand castles, the elderly were wading in the waters carrying their grandchildren, ah...yes, it was just a beautiful sunny day at the beach. That was before one of the beach balls flew out of one of the teenager girls grasp.

The girl pouted at the blonde boy in front of her. "Bruce," she whined in a cute voice,"that throw was too strong!"

All the boys on Bruce's team laughed at his blushing face. "Ha ha ha! Look at that Brucie, you made your girlfriend cry! Ha ha ha."

"Shut up guys," the boy mumbled as he waded deeper into the ocean.'What's this? Why is it warmer over here? Did somebody pee?' Just as his hands reached for the ball, a burst of a water broke out of the ocean surface, and the teenage boy backed a few feet.

It was a terrible sight! A young brunette colored haired girl had seaweed draped all over her body, and she was caked with wet sand from head to toe. Water and sand were flinging everywhere as the girl wrestled with a monstrous creature with tentacles. It wasn't clear who would win the battle, but soon the hot blazing sun was too much for the creature, and it fell limp in the young girl's hand. The girl sighed in relief,wiped off some seaweed and looked up at the terrified boy, and asked him a question in what seemed like to be in japanese.

Bruce, being a little knowledgeable in the Japanese language, nervously answered in the girl's language, "N-No, t-this isn't J-J-Japan. This i-i-is Queensland A-Australia."

The girl flung out a wet map from the soaking bag on her back and held it in front of her. She frowned and flung it back into bag and stared up into the sky. The girl took in a deep breath and shouted out, "DON'T WORRY TSUNA! I'LL BE COMING WITH YOUR TAKOYAKI!"

* * *

Tsuna, currently working on his homework, stared out into the window of his room. Reborn smacked him on his head with a paper fan, "Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing? Get back to work before I bring out my Leon mallet and break your head open."

Tsuna shrieked and madly started to scribble down random answers. Reborn smacked his students head again, and Tsuna held his head in pain. As the burning feeling subsided Tsuna stared out at his window again. "Reborn, did you hear anything?"

Reborn brought out his gun with his fingers on the trigger, "The only thing I'm going to be hearing is the sound of your heart stopping."

Tsuna shrieked once again and averted his attention from the window to back to his homework, unaware of the new trouble that was coming.

*Insert opening music of Reborn of your choice*

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it for now. I'm sorry if any of you are confused, it will make a lot more sense later on in the story. Thank you once again for reading the first chapter of The Sky's Twin.  
**


	2. Ch2

**A/N:**

**Thank you HKTM for being my first reviewer. I hope to get more reviews this time, but I guess I can't make that choice. Oh well, here's the second chapter of The Sky's Twin.**

* * *

The same sun that shined in Australia shined itself on Namimori. The people of Namimori were bustling with activity. Little kids played in the parks with their parents talking to each other, street vendors hurriedly sold their goods to anybody walking by them.

Tsuna and his friends walked down the street to Tsuna's house. They had planned to go there after school to finish their homework. Tsuna forgot about his friends as he thought to himself. 'I wonder what Kaa-san is making for dinner. I hope there's still takoyaki in the fridge. I really want some as a snack for us. Speaking of takoyaki, when is Sora coming back. Mom wasn't surprised when she went on that "journey" and even suspected that she would be doing something like that sooner or later. My family sure is weird.'

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up at his friend and noticed that he had stopped moving. Yamamoto laughed, "You must have thinking really hard! You didn't even realize you weren't moving! What were you thinking about?"

"An idiot like you won't be able to understand how Judaime thinks!"

'I don't understand how you guys think' thought Tsuna.

"He was thinking about his sister Sora." The brunette colored haired boy flew backwards as Reborn kicked his face. The infant gracefully flipped and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder'

Tsuna grabbed his nose painfully and got up from the ground. "Reborn! Stop reading my thoughts, and where did you come from!"

"From your window."

"My window? That's not possible! We're not even at my-" Tsuna looked up as he spoke and saw the familiar gate of his house. "W-When did we get here?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Wow! Tsuna, you must have been in real deep thought if you weren't able to notice that we were at near your house."

"A-Ah..."

"Judaime…"

Tsuna turned around to meet a shaking Gokudera. "J-Judaime…I didn't know that you had a sister…"

"G-Gokudera-kun…about that…I didn't really know how to introduce it to you guys."

The silver haired bomber fell on the concrete ground mumbling, "I've failed as your right hand man. I didn't even know that you had a sister. How could I not know about something as crucial as that. As your right hand man, I'm suppose to know about these things!"

'No, No, you don't have to know about those things,' thought Tsuna,

"Tsuna what's your sister like?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh, Sora?" Tsuna frowned, "Well, she's like me, I guess..."

"You guess?"

Tsuna scratched his right cheek as he spoke, "Well, I haven't seen here for two years, so...um...if you like, I could show you some letters she sent me."

The group eagerly followed Tsuna into his room without knowing what many strange things they would find.

* * *

Tsuna opened his closet and brought out a card board box. "This is where I keep all the letters she sends us." He lifted out a stack of papers and showed one of the letters to them. "This is the first one she sent me."

_**To Tsuna nii**_

_** Today I am starting my journey. Don't worry, I'll get your takoyaki soon. -Sora  
**_

"Journey," asked Yamamoto, "Your sister's on a journey?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, my mom even thought that it would happen one day."

Gokudera looked intently at the letter before raising his head up, "Judaime, it sounds like something happend to your takoyaki and Judaime's sister is getting it back. It almost sounds like your takoyaki was stolen." The silver haired bomber gritted his and a dark aura surrounded him, **"HOW DARE SOMEBODY STEAL JUDAIME'S FOOD! I'LL DESTROY THEM!"**

"G-Gokudera-kun, you don't have to do that. I-I'm sure that Sora is doing something about this." The bomber calmed down with these words and Tsuna continued speaking, "It does sound like my takoyaki was stolen, but why would it take so long to get it back? It doesn't take two years to bring back a stolen food. Besides, somebody would have ate it by now."

"Can you show us another one," asked Yamamoto. Tsuna nodded, and took off another letter from the stack.

_**To Tsuna nii**_

_** It's such a beautiful day. I have swam across the Sea of Japan to South Korea. I have heard they have the best seaweed so that's where I'll start.-Sora  
**_

"Swimming all the way to South Korea?"

"Uh...ah...yeah."

"JUDAIME! YOUR SISTER IS SO COOL! SHE SWAM ALL THE TO SOUTH KOREA!

Reborn hopped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and landed in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna, show us more of these letters."

Tsuna nodded and brought out more cardboard boxes.

* * *

The group sat in a circle all thinking about the strange letters. Gokudera was the first one to speak, "Judaime, forgive me for saying this, but I think your sister is a nut case." The bomber immediately knelt down on the floor and banged his head on the ground crying out, "FORGIVE ME JUDAIME! FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME!" He continued this ritual of nearly busting his forehead open and over using his vocal cords, and if Tsuna hadn't stopped him, Gokudera's brains would have spilled out of his skull.

Reborn took one last look of the letter that Tsuna's sister had last sent and faced Tsuna, "In all the letters, it sounds like you were worrying over about takoyaki. Do you recall anything like that?"

Tsuna closed his eyes trying to recall any memory about worrying over takoyaki, "I don't remember anything about being worried about a stolen takoyaki."

"Concentrate Dame-Tsuna. Think harder."

"I-I'm tr-trying-"

"Octopus, Chopped Negi Spring Onion, Benishoga Red Pickled Ginger,Tenkasu Tempura Flakes-"

"b-but I -"

"Aonori Green Seaweed Sprinkles, Dashi Stock, Mayonnaise-"

"HEY! BASEBALL IDIOT! STOP INTERRUPTING JUDAIME'S CONCENTRATION!"

The dark haired boy looked up from his mumbling in surpirse,"Huh? Oh, sorry Tsuna."

"Yamamoto, what are you mumbling about?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh,it's just that all the food she mentions in the letters are all ingredients for takoyaki."

"Eh really?"

"Tsuna, your sister is really a nut case."

"REBORN-SAN! DON'T SAY THAT!"

Tsuna just sighed and looked at the letter thinking, 'Sora, what are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N:**

** And there it is! Ta da! Sora will make her appearance very soon, thought I don't know when.  
**

**If you have any opinions, questions, or suggestions on my grammar or anything, then please, tell me.  
**

**Thank you for reading The Sky's Twin.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**If any of you think that Tsuna's sister is Mary-sue, I understand. I mean, swimming all the way to South Korea, battling monsters with tentacles, yeah, I can see how somebody would think that she's somewhat a Mary-sue, but don't worry, Sora is not a Mary-sue even though she acts like one. There is a very good reason of why she can do all these things, and it will be explained further into the story.**

**That didn't really make sense.**

**Were my previous sentences a run-on? I tend to make my sentences longer than they should, so please tell me if that happens.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Rain was pouring down on Namimori like cats and dogs. Most of the shops had closed for the day, and there was barely anybody on the streets.

A lone figure slowly walked in the downpour with no umbrella, dragging some kind of creature behind it. The figure would stop sometimes, catch its breath, and then proceed to drag the creature and itself once again. It was hard to see in the dark pouring rain, so the figure was unable to see a truck that was coming straight to it.

SCREEECH

BAMMMM

The figure flew back a few feet and landed on its side. People gathered around it, wondering if it was alive. The truck driver ran out of his driver's seat and toward the crowd of people. The driver kneeled, and his eyes widened. In front of him was a girl, maybe around the age of 13 and 14, and she was motionless on her side.

"Is she alive?" someone in the crowd whispered.

"What are you all doing? Somebody call an ambulance!"

The driver started crying, "What am I going to do? I just got this job, and now I'm going to be fired from it! What's going to happen to my wife and children, my family!" He wailed.

The girl stirred, "_Family…wife…"_ she muttered. The crowd grew silent, and the man's sobbing stopped

With a burst of strength, unseen from a girl her age, she picked up her bag, and the creature behind her, and then ran down the street crying out, "GIVE TAKOYAKI TO TSUNA-NII WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

Tsuna sneezed.

Gokudera immediately looked up from his homework, "JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO WE NEED TO STOP!"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

Yamamoto looked at the clock, "Why don't we stop? We did study for a long time."

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!" Cried out the over enthusiastic Ryohei.

Tsuna sighed at his friend, 'We only studied for about ten minutes, and Yamamoto-kun and Onii-san already want to find a way out of this.' "Okay, we'll stop for a break. I'll get us some snacks."

As the group ate some onigiri, Yamamoto watched the rain. "It sure is raining hard," he commented.

Ryohei nodded, "I heard that an extreme thunder storm is coming over our way."

KRASH! Just as the boxer said his line, lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder boomed threateningly.

"HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna dived underneath his covers.

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"Tsuna!"

Tsuna shivered in his bed, "Yeah, just surprised."

"_**THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO TELL SCARY STORIES~OOOOOOOH."**_

"REBORN! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Reborn was wearing his normal attire, normal meaning a ghost costume with all kinds of freaky things on it, and had a flash light below his face. The tutor faced his pupil, "Dame-Tsuna, you're such a kid. Being afraid of thunder? Tsk, tsk, tsk. How are you ever going to become a mafia boss?"

Tsuna completely came out of his bed and sat next to Reborn, "Reborn, I already told you that I don't want to become a Mafia boss."

Reborn, ignored him and went on, "So, to cure your fear of thunder storms-"

"I'm not scared of thunder storms, I was just surprised!"

"-we'll tell scary stories."

Ryohei jumped up as soon as he heard it, "SCARY STORIES! I'LL GO FIRST!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, soon found themselves sitting in a circle with all the lights turned off. Ryohei had a flashlight under his chin, and it casted a mysterious ghostly shadow on his face. The room was engulfed in an eerie silence, and then Ryohei spoke.

"There was once a boxer," he started with a low shivering murmur, "he was a great boxer who always protected his sister, but one day his sister disappeared. Everybody looked for her, but she wasn't found. A few hours later, the boxer returned home and found a…a…" Ryohei started shivering.

Tsuna gulped, "W-what did he find?"

KRASH! Lightning and thunder shook the room, and Ryohei roared, **"HE FOUND A RANSOM NOTE SAYING HIS SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED!"**

KRASH! Lightning, thunder and Tsuna's scream filled the room.

Gokudera immediately went to his boss's side, "Juudaime, Are you alright!"

"Ah….that freaked me out for a moment. Onii-san shocked me."

Yamamoto laughed, "Really? Senpai's story wasn't really scary though."

The boxer faced the baseball idiot, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T SCARY! OF COURSE IT'S SCARY!"

Reborn hopped onto Ryohei's shoulder, "It's probably scary to you right? You're just retelling an experience of when Kyoko was kidnapped." Ryohei froze.

"EH! REALLY! KYOKO-CHAN WAS KIDNAPPED BEFORE!"

Gokudera snorted, "What is this? That wasn't scary at all. I'll tell you all a real scary story." The bomber turned around toward Tsuna, and showed him a thumbs up, "Juudaime, please be amazed by my scary story."

Tsuna shivered, 'If it's Gokudera-kun, he must have some really spooky stories about UMA and such.'

Gokudera grabbed the flash light from Ryohei and put it underneath his chin, "This is a true story that happened to me. I was sleeping in my bed, when suddenly I heard a scream."

"A s-s-scream!" asked Tsuna nervously.

"Yes, it was the coldest, eeriest scream I had ever heard, and it was followed by loud, high pitched evil laughter. I crawled out of bed, got my dynamites, and went down toward the kitchen. When I opened the door to my kitchen-"Gokudera suddenly froze, he turned pale, and then grabbed his stomach. "_Aniki shoved one of her poison cooking into my face."_

Everybody sweat dropped as the bomber rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. Reborn sighed, "This will really get us nowhere. Okay, Yamamoto, it's your turn."

The dark haired teen laughed, "Okay! Eto, let's see, which one should I tell…hmm… that story should be good."

Yamamoto picked up the fallen flashlight, and shined in underneath his chin. Then, when he spoke, his entire attitude became strange. His face was white as a ghost, with a zombie kind of daze, and his voice became a chilly shiver that sounded like a low wolf's howl. "_**I don't know if story is true or not, but it supposedly happened to my great grandfather. The story goes like this…"**_

* * *

_** It was rainy night, and Yamamoto Takejiro was having a hard time keeping his dried up squid stock from getting wet. 'If this keeps going,' he thought, 'our whole squid stock will be lost, and then I won't have anything to sell.' He looked worriedly over the path, and saw some sort of light house near the edge of a cliff. He laughed in glee, and ran over there with his three dogs following him. **_

_**As they stood in front of the light house's door, one of Takejiro's dogs nudged his leg as if to say, "We should stay somewhere else. I don't like this place." Takejiro patted his dog's head, "Sorry Kumi, we don't have anywhere else to stay." He knocked on the door, but was only greeted with the hollow echo of his knocking. Nobody was inside. The squid seller laughed nervously, "Ha, ha, ha, hopefully there isn't any ghosts in there. If there is, you guys would protect me, r-right?" The dogs nudged him gently, and Takejiro felt reassured. **_

_**When they, stepped inside the light house, there was only a table, a fireplace, a chair, and some stairs leading to the bedroom. Takejiro laughed when he saw his bedroom, "Well isn't this comfy? A nice bed next to a circular window, and a tiny table left to the bed." He sighed in relief as he settled into the comfy mattress of the western style bed. His dogs, Kumi, Mitsu, and Chiko, all gathered near the end of the bed and lay on the floor. They were all weary from their journey, and exhaustion soon overcame them with sleep.**_

_** It was around midnight, when Takejiro heard a noise in the night. At first, when he woke up, he thought he was imagining things, but then he heard it again. It was low at first, but then the sound grew. It sounded like something was scratching the door. The tiered old man slowly got out of bed, and with his dogs by his side, went down to the front door. **_

_** When he looked into the peek hole, he stumbled backwards, and ran back into his room. Hiding underneath the covers, he shivered at what he saw. It was a black mass of tentacles with a red eye on its forehead. Takejiro shuddered again, and brought his dogs closer to him when he heard the scratching start again. **_

_** Finally, Mitsu couldn't take it anymore, and ran down stairs with a bark. The ginger colored dog crashed opened the locked door, and tackled the monster. It was silent for a moment, but then a large yelp was heard, and Takejiro ran down the stairs, only to freeze at the foot of the stairs. Outside the light house, was Mitsu lying ten yards away from the door. With a giant gasp of horror, the frightened man ran back up the stairs and locked his door. His shoulders shuddered, and he cried at what happened to his friend. **_

_** Then, the scratching happened again, only this time, the monster was trying to get up the stairs. Takejiro could hear the huge beast breathe in and out, and he was sure he could smell the salty smell of sea water from it. The man grabbed his katana that lay on the foot of the bed and then slowly opened the door to attack the monster. Suddenly, Chiko jumped up, and bit the monster. The two of them tumbled down the stairs, and then suddenly, there was sound of broken glass and a loud shriek.**_

'_**Oh, Chiko,' he thought, 'oh my poor friends. What have I got you all into?' He cried again. Kumi whimpered near his feet. Then, the old man suddenly felt the door he leaned on being scratched. He screamed and scurried to the other side of the room. The door started to split with every second, and then-**_

* * *

"STOP!HEIIIII!"

Yamamoto stopped his storytelling to look at the shivering, pale Tsuna in surprise. "Was it that scary?" He asked, "Sorry Tsuna. I didn't think it would scare you."

"W-What are you saying baseball freak? Juudaime wouldn't g-get scared by something like that!" Gokudera turned around to his boss, "Don't worry Juudaime, it can't be real. If Takejiro really did die, then the baseball freak wouldn't be here."

Tsuna settled down a little bit, "T-That's right. If Yamamoto's great grandfather did die, then he wouldn't be here."

"Well, my great grandfather didn't die, but he did lose his right arm, half of his two legs, and he has a huge scar on his back."

"HOW CAN A PERSON STILL LIVE WITH ALL THOSE INJURIES?"

Yamamoto laughed, "We don't know how he did it either."

"He must have had a lot of dying will to survive something like that," commented Reborn.

"YOSH!" Ryohei jumped upwards, and pumped his fists up, "I'M GOING TO TELL SCARIER STORIES ABOUT MY FAMILY TOO-". Suddenly, he laid flat on the floor with fear in his eyes.

"O-Onii –san? What's wrong?" asked Tsuna. The boxer put a finger on his lips and gestured them to look out the window.

When they did, Tsuna would have screamed if Yamamoto's fast reflexes didn't cover his mouth. Right in front of Tsuna's gate was a black mass of tentacles with a small dim flaming colored glowing something on its forehead. Tsuna dropped toward the floor and shrieked silently, "_IT'S HERE! THE MONSTER THAT YAMAMOTO'S GREAT GRANDFATHER SAW! WE'RE DOOMED!"_

Ryohei slowly got up, and edged toward the door, "Sawada (1), don't worry. I'll go destroy that monster before it does anything to us." The boxer ran out of the room and went down the stairs. After the group heard the door open, there was a loud scream, and then a thump.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna crawled towards his window, and peeked out of it. Ryoheii was lying on the ground and the monster was waddling fast towards the opened door. Tsuna crawled back to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "What do we do now!" he hissed.

"Don't worry Juudaime," Gokudera crawled towards Tsuna's door," I'll get rid of that U.M.A creature before it lays a hand on you." Gokuedera got out his bombs and silently went down to face the beasts. Suddenly, Yamamoto and Tsuna heard a crash, and sounds of glass breaking.

Tsuna ran to his door, closed and then locked it. "Gokudera-kun, and Onii-san are gone! What do we!"

Yamamoto swallowed, "We'll just have to think up a plan to give the police time to get here." He lifted up his cell phone ready to call 110.

"The police!" exclaimed Tsuna, "What can the police do to a monster!"

"Tsuna's right," said Reborn, "a simple police officer won't be able to deal with this creature."

"AH! Reborn, what if you shot me with the dying will bullet."

Reborn's fedora cast a shadow on his face, "I'm afraid even Tsuna in dying will form won't be able to defeat a mystical monster."

"S-sonna! What will we do-"

The door to Tsuna's room started to jiggle. Tsuna screamed, "ITS HERE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Reborn got his leon gun ready, and Yamamoto got things to throw at the monster. The door jiggled faster and then, the unthinkable happened, the hinges broke off. All together, the door fell, and then the monster entered the room.

"T-Tsuna nii, I have c-come to save you." said the monster.

Tsuna shouted in shock, "W-what!"

The monster slid to the floor, and a girl stood in its place. "T-Tsuna nii, I'm b-back."

"SORA!"

The said girl fell to the ground in exhaustion, and completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm not very good with coming up with scary stories, so I'm sorry if the story Yamamoto told wasn't actually scary.**

**(1)What does Ryohei call Tsuna? I think it was Sawada, but I get the feeling that that isn't it.**

**The next chapter will have Sora in it.**


	4. Ch4

Sora woke to the sound of yelling.

"YOU IDIOT, STOP YELLING! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP JUUDAIME'S SISTER!"

"Sempai, Gokudera, please lower your voice."

"You guys, please be quiet you'll wake up Sora."

'Who are these people?' Sora thought, 'Are they lost in the ocean too?' The girl groggily opened her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't floating in the salty waters of the sea of Japan. 'Wait a moment, where am I! Did I die? Did I go to heaven?' Sora immediately sat up, and looked around, before her eyes sat five people.

There was a guy with silver hair with wet grass stains all over his clothes, a guy with dark black hair, a guy also with silver hair with a bump on his head, an infant wearing a suit, and a weak looking brunette haired guy-.

"TSUNA-NII!" Sora grabbed the closes thing next to her, which was the leon gun. 'T-That's right, Tsuna nii is being held captive by these dangerous men!' Sora pointed the gun at the group. "R-release Tsuna-nii right n-AGH!" Sora dropped the gun as she realized what she was holding. "A-A-A-A GUN!" She faced back toward the group. "W-w-what are y-you people? The Y-Y-Yakuza?"

"Juudaime, is your sister okay?" asked Gokudera

Tsuna sweat dropped. "I don't know." He replied back.

Sora gulped. 'Think Sora, your older brother is being held by yakuza men with dangerous weapons. How can you and Tsuna nii escape and contact the police in one piece.'

Yamamoto smiled. "Ma, I think you misunderstood the situation, we're Tsuna's friends."

"T-That can't be true, I saw you attack him!"

Tsuna glanced at his friends. "W-wha?"

Sora nodded furiously. "Y-yes. It went something like this."

* * *

_A girl with brunette colored hair stood in front of the gate of the Sawada residence. The small spikes of hair on her head flattened against the harsh and cold rain and the girl smiled wearily at the house. This girl was Sawada Sorahime_

_Sora looked at the lawn, the girl smiled slightly at the old memories which flowed into her head. 'What a nostalgic feeling,' she thought as she opened the gate, 'I remember the time me and Tsuna nii played with fireworks in front of our lawn and almost got our whole house on fire.'_

_Sora glanced upward and caught a movement inside her brother's room. 'IS THAT TSUNA NII? DID SOMEBODY JUST COVER HIS MOUTH AND BRING HIM AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT DO I DO?' _

_As the girl fretted inside her mind, the front door swung opened and a man with silver hair came rushing at her. Sora screamed in surprise and ducked, when she ducked, the creature with tentacles she was carrying flew forwards and landed on the man. The man fainted as the monster smuggled his face so he couldn't breathe in enough oxygen for his lungs. Sora grabbed the creature and struggled to put it back on her back. _

'_I hope I didn't k-kill him,' she thought, 'T-that would be horrible!' The girl wobbled inside the house and dropped her bag onto the floor. 'I hope everything's alright. First I see Tsuna nii being g-grabbed at, and then somebody tries to a-attack me. Next thing you know somebody throws grenades at m-'_

"_I GOT YOU!"_

_Sora turned around to see four dynamites flying right toward her! She ducked and ran into the living room, with the dynamites flying out the door. 'WHAT'S GOING ON!' she thought, 'O-Okay, so it wasn't grenades, but still why does this person have d-d-dynamites! Maybe Tsu-Tsuna nii is in trouble!' The brunette hid behind door and waited for the man to appear. _

"_What's this?" Said the man as he entered the living room, "Why is there a bag near the door way? " _

_Sora held her breath and crept behind the man holding a broom in her hands. When she was a feet behind the man, she swung._

_CRACK _

_The broom whipped downward on top of the head, stunned, the man tripped and crashed through the window. Sora trembled at what she had done, "I-I'm r-r-really sorry f-for what I d-did, but you should never underestimate the p-power of somebody trying to s-save someone." _

_Sora dropped the broom, grabbed the monster with tentacles in case a shield was needed, and raced up the stairs tripping a little as she went. At the sight of the door to her brother's room, she gulped and twisted the knob. Suddenly, panic filled her body, the door was locked! Sora thought of nothing other than breaking down the door and rescuing her brother who could be in danger. After struggling with the door for some time, she gave it one mighty push, and then the hinges gave away. _

'_I-It worked!' Sora looked around for her brother and saw him in front of two men, 'Tsu-tsuna nii!' _

"_T-Tsuna nii, I have c-come to save you." She said._

_She didn't hear what her brother shouted next. All she cared about was that Tsuna wasn't injured. Sora let out a sigh of relief and she dropped the creature she was holding onto the ground. _

"_T-Tsuna nii, I'm b-back." She froze after she spoke._

_She didn't hear what Tsuna said next._

_She couldn't._

_She was too petrified with fear._

_There was an infant behind Tsuna nii._

_And this infant was holding a gun behind her brother._

_Sora fainted._

* * *

It took a while, but Tsuna and his friends managed to clear up the misunderstanding that Sora had about them.

"I-I'm sorry. When Tsuna nii is in trouble I can't help but think up the most ridiculous ideas that could have happened to him. H-how of rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself!"

Sora stood up and bowed at Tsuna's friends.

"My name is Sawada S-sorahime and I'm Tsuna-nii's younger twin. It's nice to meet y-you all."

Gokudera stood up stiffly and awkwardly shook her hand, "G-g-g-greetings Juudaime's tw-twin s-s-s-s-sister. I'm Juddaime's r-right hand man! It's an h-h-honor to meet Juddaim's s-s-s-s-sister!"

Sora blinked, "Juudaime's right hand man?"

Tsuna jumped up and pushed Gokudera away, "Ah ha ha ha ha, it's just a title he calls himself. Anyway moving on…" Tsuna pointed toward Ryohei, "That's Sasagawa Ryohei."

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Sora stepped back in surprise, "W-wha-?"

Tsuna explained, "Onii-san is a fan of boxing. After you accidently knocked him out, he probably thinks you're really strong."

Sora nodded, and Tsuna continued with the introductions, "This is Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto laughed, "I hope we can be good friends."

Sora smiled, and then glanced at Reborn, "Tsuna-nii, what about that infant over there?"

Tsuna froze, 'Shoot! I forgot about Reborn!'

"Uh, er…h-he's the n-next door n-neighbor's b-"

"I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor. My true line of work is being a hit man."

Silence filled the room. Sora turned her heads toward her nervous brother, "Tsu-tsuna-nii…"

Tsuna gulped, "S-sora you see, R-reborn watches a lot-"

"I was sent here by a mafia boss to teach Dame-Tsuna about taking over his job."

Tension started to creep into the atmosphere. Tsuna glanced nervously at his sister who was in a frozen state.

"S-sora…" he started.

Sora started crying.

Fountains of tears were falling out of her puffy eyes, and jumbled up words were tumbling out of her mouth. "Tsua wee! Yuor cruu!WAH! I went on jurny *Sniff* I was wooried abut yo being witot yuor sis, and then you decide to become a muffy buss WAH!" (Tsuna –nii! You're cruel! I went on a journey, I was worried about you being without your sister, and then you decide to become a mafia boss.)

Tsuna got down on the floor and started bowing, chanting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop crying!"

After a few more minutes of Sora's tears, and Tsuna and his friends trying to cheer her up, the tears quit flowing. "S-sorry*hic*," Sora sniffled, "I just got emotional. I was worried about Tsuna-nii after I went on my journey. I thought he would be really scared, and that he might have problems at school. I was afraid that he would get into trouble like getting into fights, b-but this is worse than I imagined! Tsuna –nii being a mafia boss?"

Tsuna sighed, "I don't like it either. Please don't cry Sora."

Sora nodded, "I'm not usually like this. It's just that I'm stressed after finishing my journey."

Suddenly it dawned to Tsuna and his friends that they could find about the mystery of the journey! Tsuna's twin sister was right here in front of them! They were so occupied with getting rid of the misunderstandings and tears that they had forgotten about the whole journey.

"S-sora." said Tsuna.

"Yeah?"

Tsuna gulped, he was almost afraid of learning about what the whole journey thing. "What's this whole journey you're talking about?"

Sora stared at him weirdly, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you go on this journey?"

Sora frowned, "Y-you don't remember?"

This time it was Tsuna's turn to frown, "About what?"

Sora paled, "Does that mean I went on my journey for nothing?"

Reborn cut into the conversation, "You keep talking about your journey, but what is it exactly?" In truth, Reborn was getting irritated about the whole journey secret and he wanted to quickly get done with it.

Sora sighed, "It's a quite a long story, but here we go."

* * *

"_Tuna-nii!" called out a younger Sora. "Tuna-nii, where are you?" The twelve year old girl ran around the neighborhood trying to search for her missing older brother. It had been a few hours, and Tsuna still wasn't home. Sora was afraid that he might be lost, being bullied again, hurt, kidnapped, or even worse, dead. _

'_I hope he's alright," she thought, "I wouldn't know what to do if he's hurt or dead."_

_As she turned a corner, she saw him. Tsuna was lying on the ground motionless. "TSUNA-NII!" Sora ran to her brother lying on the sidewalk. Kneeing down beside him, she started crying, "Tsu-tsuna-nii…please don't t-tell me your d-d-."_

_Tsuna stirred and faced his sister, "S-Sora…"_

"_TSUNA-NII!"_

_The young brunette put her arms around her brother and struggled to lift him up. "D-Don't worry Tsuna-nii," she cried as she pulled him into a standing position, "I'll m-make sure your stay alive, s-so d-d-don't d-d-d-die." _

_After repeatedly falling down, and struggling to put Tsuna on her back, Sora somehow got her brother home. Tsuna groaned as he was put into his bed, and Sora sobbed a bit, afraid at what might happen to her brother. "Tsuna-nii, are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you g-going to d-d-die?"_

_Tsuna faced his sister and uttered one word, "Hungry…" Then, he passed out. _

_Sora ran out of the room, shouting to her unconscious brother, "I'LL GO GET SOME FOOD! DON'T WORRY TSUNA-NII! PLEASE DON'T DIE OF STARVATION!"_

_Opening the fridge, she searched for something that didn't need to be cooked. Sora was horrible at cooking, and she didn't want the house to go up in flames. The brunette bit her lip gently, 'Should I chance it with ramen again? But last time I made ramen, the pot of hot water almost exploded. What should I do? I can't leave Tsuna nii alone to go buy something or something bad might happen.'_

_Sora ran up the stairs to her brother's room and looked at her brother. 'But if Tsuna-nii doesn't get something to eat, then he will die!" With that thought ringing through her skull, Sora made up her mind and ran out of the house. 'But what do I get him?' she thought,' I forgot to bring money with me, and it's getting dark soon. I wish Kaa-san came back from her shopping already.'_

"_Hey *HIC* did you hear?"_

_Sora froze at the sound of a drunken sound voice, 'Drunken people! What should I do!' Sora hid behind an alley, and prayed to anybody that was up there that they wouldn't find her. Sora had heard a lot about drunken men doing dangerous things to girls, and the last thing she wanted to do was get into a terrible situation when Tsuna was on his "death bed"._

_Sora's heart thumped wildly in her chest when one of the drunken men came into her view. 'Please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me.'_

"_Hey, hey *HIC* did you hear?" Said the drunken man #1_

_Drunken man #2 giggled, "Whaaa? *HiC*"_

_#1 twirled around, "Well, I heard that if you *HiC* sing to the stars you'll get striked by lightning."_

_#2 laughed and then meowed a bit, "That's weeeirrrrd, nyaaaa! Nyaaaaa,nya,nyaaaaa!"_

_#1 swung his arm around #2 and then they both started kicking their legs up into the air. "FASTERRRRRR*HiC!" Slurred #1_

_As they danced faster, #2 suddenly pointed at the sky, "Looky, looky! It's a flying kangaroo!" With their rhythm disturbed, the drunken men collapsed onto the sidewalk giggling. _

'_Okay, now is the chance to escape, 'thought Sora behind the alley. Tiptoeing, Sora slowly walked away from the crazy men._

"_Hey, hey, you know what?", giggled #2, "*HiC* I spy with my eensy, weensy little eyes a Kraken! NYAHAHAHA!"_

_Sora shook her head, pitying these crazy people. 'Why whould anyone want to drink something that would make then act weird.'_

"_You know what I heard?" said #1, "I heard that there's a special octopus out there that stops your hunger forever! Hee hee."_

_Sora froze, "An octopus that stops your hunger forever?" She whispered._

"_I also heard that if you turn it into a takoyaki, you'll be immortal! WOOHEE HEE."_

'_Immortal…' she thought, 'If we get that octopus, then turn it into takoyaki, then…then…'_

* * *

"Let me guess", interrupted Reborn, "You thought that Tsuna wouldn't have to go hungry anymore and decided to find this octopus."

Sora nodded, and then started turning gloomy, "But if Tsuna isn't hungry anymore my whole journey was all for nothing…"

Yamamoto faced Tsuna. "Tsuna, why were you so hungry in the first place?"

Tsuna closed his eyes to rethink back that memory."I think it was because some of my classmates stole my bento and I didn't have any money to buy food."

"You're pathetic Tsuna." said Reborn, "I'll have to train you harder into becoming a mafia boss."

"Reborn! Please don't say that in front of Sora!" said Tsuna, "I don't want her to worry about me anymore."

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry Tsuna-nii. I made you worry about me for nothing. My whole journey was for nothing."

"No it wasn't, "said Yamamoto, "you can still make the takoyaki for your brother."

Sora nodded slowly, "T-that's true. T-thank you Yamamoto-san." She got up and walked to the creature next to the door. "Then I'll be in the kitchen!"

"Please wait a second Juudaime's sister, "called out Gokudera, "Can I see that octopus you are holding?"

Puzzeled, Sora gave him the creature she was holding. The bomber inspected it closely and finally handed it back to her. Gokudera cleared his throat, and spoke with great caution, "Juudaime's sister…the creature you are holding is…" He paused, afraid of what might her reaction might be. "The creature you are holding is…is…" Gokudera gulped. "It's a squid."

Sora paled, and then dramatically fell on all fours. "No way…" she whispered. Tsuna immediately went to her side to comfort her, afraid that she might end up crying again, "S-sora it's alright. There's nothing wrong with mistaking a squid as an octopus."

"Yes it is." Butted in Reborn, "An octopus has 8 arms, and a squid has 8 arms with 2 tentacles. An octopus also has a round shaped head, but a squid has a triangular shaped head. The differences are huge."

Sora started muttering depressing words, and Tsuna started freaking out. "But…" Reborn smirked. "I bet you can still make takoyaki out of them."

Sora looked up, with hope shining in her eyes, "R-really?"

"The squid and octopus may have many differences, but they also have many similarities. They are both cephalopods, and their bloods are blue."

Sora shakily got up, and started dragging the squid to the kitchen, "Then, I'll start making the takoyaki."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thanks Reborn. I was afraid that Sora might have died from shock."

"Oh it was nothing. I just wanted to see the house go up into flames from Sora's cooking."

The group froze, and Tsuna shrieked. With amazing speed that a cheetah would have been proud of, the group raced down the stairs and to the kitchen. Tsuna flung opened the door, and rushed to his twin sister's side.

"Tsu-tsuna-nii!"

"SORA! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

Sora blinked, slightly baffled, and nodded. "Y-yeah…why?"

"N-nothing."

Sora smiled and put down the dish she was holding. "Here you go, Squid Takoyaki Sawada Sora style!"

Tsuna, and his friends stared at the amazing looking piece of takoyaki. It was slightly crusty, with no burns on the ouside, with delicious looking sauce all over it. In all, it was perfection. "Where did you learn how to make this?" Asked Tsuna , poking the takoyaki with a tooth pick.

Sora sat on one of the chairs, "You learn a lot when you go traveling. I visited a lot of chefs, and asked them to teach me how to cook. It wasn't easy. Go ahead and eat."

Tsuna put one in his mouth and chewed. Suddenly, Gokudera fell on the floor, "I-I know this taste…its Aniki's poi-poison cooasughjksjdfn-"

Tsuna gagged, and fell on the floor. The taste was terrifying! There were no words to describe the monstrously horrible taste!

Yells, screams, and gargles were all heard around the room. "W-what h-happend shgjhg?" gagged the almost unconscious Tsuna.

Reborn examined the takoyaki that Tsuna ate, and smirked. "Looks like your sister didn't learn how to preserve the ingredients for takoyaki while on her journey. It's a whole new technique for poison cooking."

As Tsuna passed out with chaos all around him, the only thought in his mind was, 'I forgot about the broken door and window.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'M VERY VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Ryohei didn't have a lot of lines in here. I'm sorry Ryohei.**


	5. Chapter 5

"50, 60, 65, 165, 170, 220 yen." Tsuna sighed. "You can only buy snacks with this amount. What am I going to do?"

Reborn hopped on top of Tsuna's head. "Tsuna, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to earn money to fix the broken door and window before Kaa-san and everybody come back from their trip to the hot springs, but I don't have enough." He said, with his chin on his desk. "What am I going to do? Kaa-san will freak out when she sees the broken door and window."

"You don't have to worry about that," Said Reborn, "I asked Dino and his men to take care of it. They should arrive soon."

"Really, thanks Reborn!" cried out Tsuna.

Ding Dong

"Tsuna-nii! Some weird foreign men in suits are at the door! What should we do?"

"That must be them," Said Reborn, "Let's go Tsuna."

Tsuna slapped his forehead, "I forgot about Sora! If she finds out that they're from the mafia she'll freak out!"

"It's fine if she won't find out. So stop worrying and greet them!" said Reborn, kicking Tsuna down the stairs.

"HEIIIIIIIIIIIII-OW!"

"Huh? Tsuna?"

Tsuna grabbed his nose, and looked up to see Dino and his subordinates. "D-Dino-san."

Dino blinked, "There are two Tsunas?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"This Tsuna,"Said Dino, pointing to Sora ,"and you. No, wait a moment." Dino rubbed his eyes, and stared at Sora. "This Tsuna looks weak and clumsy," he then turned toward Tsuna, "and this one looks stronger."

Dino crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Hmmmm. Which one of you is the real Tsuna, and which one is the imposter."

Dino paused, and then opened his eyes, "Well, you can't fool me imposter. I can see right through you. You're the real Tsuna!"

The Italian grabbed Sora on the shoulder, and motioned to his subordinates. "Come on Tsuna, we have things to talk about. Romario, can you get rid of the imposter."

"W-wait, Dino-san, that's not me! I'm the real Tsuna!"

"You can't fool me, Tsuna isn't that masculine."

Tsuna silently cried as he was being held by Dino's subordinates, 'Dino-san, I'm happy to be called strong and masculine, but do you see me as a weak and clumsy person too?'

"Now Tsuna," said Dino, grabbing Sora's shoulder and leading her to the stairs, "Let's go to your room and-"

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!

* * *

Dino laughed, "Ha ha ha. I'm sorry. I didn't know that Tsuna had a twin sister."

Sora shook her head, "No I'm the one to apologize. It must have hurt getting slapped. I'm sorry."

Dino laughed, "No worries. It didn't hurt at all!"

'That girl,' he thought, staring at Sora, 'She really is Tsuna's sister, her slap was as weaker than a feather.'

"Um, Dino-san, can you fix my door and window?" asked Tsuna," Kaa-san and the others will be coming back from their vacation, and I don't want them to see the broken doors and windows."

Dino smiled. "Of course we'll fix it, but it'll cost you."

Tsuna sighed. "T-That's right, of course. How much does it cost?"

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX yen," said Dino still smiling.

"W-WHAT," yelled Tsuna, "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX YEN!? THAT MUCH FOR A DOOR AND WINDOW?"

Dino stared uneasily at Romario, and spoke, "Well, it doesn't really cost that much. In truth the Vongola are in debt, and they owe us for borrowing money to buy a diamond electric fan."

Tsuna stared in shock, "THE VONGOLAS GOT IN DEBT FOR BUYING A DIAMOND ELECTRIC FAN!?"

Dino nodded, "Yeah, and they haven't paid back their debts in a while so it built up to being XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX yen, but there's a way to pay us back without paying money."

Tsuna gulped, "H-how? How do you do it?"

"You pay with your body."

Tsuna fainted from shock.

* * *

Gokudera scanned the skies. "Juudaime, I see it! It's the cave where the Legendary Viking Man Vorq buried his treasure."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "That's great, than we can finish this job faster. I'm sorry Gokudera, you didn't have to help us."

Gokudera saluted. "Anything for you Juudaime!"

'So this is what Dino-san meant by paying with your body,' thought Tsuna, staring at the huge cavel in front of them.

Sora stared in awe at the cave. "How far does it go? Its huge!"

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder and stood in front of the trio. "Probably about a few miles or so from the looks of it, anyways we should hurry up and look for the treasure before night falls."

"Okay. Well let's go everyone-AHHHHHHHH!" As Tsuna stepped into the cave he fell inside a hole. Gokudera grabbed his beloved Juudaime's hand but fell inside hole taking Sora with him.

Reborn watched them disappear down into the black pit before sighing, "Looks like I'll have to train Tsuna better." Then he too jumped inside the hole.

* * *

**A/****N:**

** Ok...**

**I'M SO VERY SORRY!**

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPDATE THIS LATE!**

**I ACTUALLY PLANNED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT THEN I THOUGHT THAT I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT LONG ENOUGH...SO IM VERY VERY SORRY  
**

**Also just a little note, no matter how long it takes for me to update this story , ill still continue it. So don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

_splash_

"BLUGHHHHHHH." Tsuna gargled as he sunk into the deep murky lake he fell into. He struggled to swim only to remember he didn't know how. With his arms waving around ridiculously and his face turning near purple Tsuna gargled again before suddenly letting his arms loose.

'This is it,' thought the drowning boy, 'I can't believe I'm going to drown. If I knew this was going to happen I would have at least…"

SPLASH

"SAVE SORA WITH DYING WILL!"

Out dived Tsuna in an incredible hilarious pose carrying Sora on his shoulder! With amazing flexibility and no sense of grace, he landed on the shores where Gokudera and Reborn watched him.

"Juudaime are you ok!?"

Tsuna coughed and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah… I'm saved! Thank goodness Reborn shot that bullet in time."

"Tsuna what are you talking about, I didn't shoot a dying will bullet."

"Eh? Then how did I go into dying will mode."

"You must have gone into it unconsciously like the time where Shamal tried to kiss Kyoko. Anyways," Reborn got up and started walking toward a cave, "Let's keep going, and don't forget about Sora."

"T-that's right!" Tsuna kneeled down to his sister's side and poked her. "S-Sora?"

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened wide and she quickly turned her head toward Tsuna, "Yes Tsuna-nii? You called?"

'Looks like she's alright,' thought Tsuna sweat dropping, "um, we're going on ahead."

"Oh, alright let's move one!" Sora stood up, only to stumble face first into the ground. "S-sorry Tsuna-nii, it seems that I cannot g-go on any l-longer."

* * *

The cave was dark and had a weird stench of musty cigars and over fermented beer. It kept winding and stretching uphill and the group was eventually starting to tire out.

Tsuna looked around him nervously waiting for something to pop up. "Neh, Reborn," he asked, "Is it really alright to keep going to on? Why don't we try to climb back up?"

"That's the usual idea but that's the trap," answered the infant hitman.

"Huh? What do you mean Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera.

"If you looked around you while you were falling you would have noticed some traps that were being hidden."

'_How could anybody notice that while they're falling?'_ thought Tsuna. "W-wait a moment, then why didn't the traps start while we were falling?"

"There are plenty of reasons for that Dame-Tsuna," explained Reborn, "But the most reasonable one is because the traps were very old. Now the reason we are not trying to climb back up is because we might accidently disturb the traps that were up there. The question you must be thinking however is why there is a tunnel here?"

"T-That's true," realized Gokudera, "Maybe somebody got stuck here and made a tunnel that would get them out."

"That is not possible," said Reborn tapping the tunnel walls, "This tunnel would have taken a very long time to make and also it is too natural looking for it to be created by human hands."

"Then it's just a tunnel made by nature," said Tsuna looking around, "What's the big deal with that?"

"Why would somebody create a trap that leads to a tunnel?" asked Reborn.

"Well, if I was making a trap and it would to a lead to a tunnel…," started Gokudera, "Then I guess the tunnel would also be a-"

_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE _

A large boulder, the size of a truck, dropped behind them from above and started rolling toward them.

"TRAPPPP!" shouted Tsuna.

"Tsk, didn't think there would be any boulder traps," said Reborn jumping off of Tsuna's shoulder. "We'll just have to run for now. Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna had ran off at full speed ahead of them.

* * *

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Sora woke up with a jolt only to fall back and swallow sand.

She promptly fainted from suffocation.

"Reborn-san! Sora's being dragged underneath by the quick sand!"

"No other choice then, Tsuna go save-"

"SAVE SORA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"…looks like he's already doing it. Ah here she comes! Gokudera catch her quick."

"She's alright Reborn-san. Wait where's Juudaime!?"

Gokudera ended up carrying two Sawadas on his back. What a lucky subordinate, carrying his boss's burden on his back.

* * *

"THIS TIME IT'S A ROOM FULL OF ARROWS!"

Tsuna woke up only to freeze in fear as an arrow whizzed by his ear.

"You woke up just in time Juudaime! Don't worry Juudaime! I'll blow up all of these arrows!"

"Wait Gokudera-kun! If you do that in a tiny room like this-"

_BWOOOOM_

Tsuna ended up carrying Sora and Gokudera on his back. Lucky subordinate, you're being carried by your boss.

* * *

"W-we're *GASP* finally *PUFF HUFF* here…" Tsuna collapsed on the ground.

"So this is where Vorq was put to rest with his treasures." Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder.

"And that's his treasure…" said Gokudera in awe that he was so close to seeing the treasure of Vorq that only explorers and historians could dream to see of.

"But Reborn how did you know that we would eventually get to the treasure," asked Sora.

"Who would waste their time making traps when we weren't getting any closer to the treasure?" said Reborn, "The only answer that could be used was that he was either an idiot or we were getting closer to the treasure, and I knew that Vorq is no idiot."

"Hmmm, Well do we just take it out of its *Huff* resting place?" asked Tsuna, still regaining his breath.

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH VORQ'S TREASURE!"

The group turned around to see a…ROBOT!?

"HIEEE! A ROBOT!?"Cried out Sora, "WHAT'S A ROBOT DOING HERE!?"

"Did they even have robot technology back then Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera.

"I don't think so," answered Reborn, " But then again who knows?"

"Can we worry about that later!?" cried out Tsuna pointing toward the robot, "We have to do something about that!"

"YOU CANNOT TOUCH VORQ'S TREASURE! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH VORQ'S TREASURE! THOU SHALL NOT LIVE TO TOUCH VORQ'S TREASURE!"

The Robot started firing tiny pellets of high speeding metal toward the group.

"REBORN WHAT DO WE DOOOO!" shouted Tsuna scampering around and trying to avoid the metal pellets.

"We do the thing we always do Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn, whipping out his leon gun.

BANG

"SAVE EVERYBODY WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Ripped pieces of clothing flew everywhere and Tsuna jumped out of this confusion of torn fabric. With the strength of 10 rhinos charging at full speed, the almost naked boy punched the Robot with all his might and landed beside the frozen shock Sora.

"Whew, looks like everything is alright now…" sighed Tsuna,

"Y-YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH VORQ'S TREASURE!"

"W-What it's still alive!" Shouted Gokudera!

"SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATING!"

"WHAAAA!"

"WHATTT!"

"HEIIII!"  
"TSK,"

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Tsuna woke up to see himself in a helicopter.

"Oh glad to see your awake Tsuna."

Tsuna turned next to him to see Dino-san talking with Reborn.

"D-Dino-san!"

The young boy looked around and sighed in relief as he saw Gokudera and Sora was okay.

"Oh yeah! Dino-san, we found the treasure of Vorq!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about the treasure anymore. Vongola paid their debt today."

"Ehhhh!? So did we do all that for nothing!?"

"Hmmm, I don't think you could call that all for nothing." Dino smiled, "You went on an interesting treasure hunt and found Vorq's treasure right? Nobody can just go and do that."

"I-I guess." Tsuna looked at the treasure chest he was holding, "Wait does that mean we get to keep this!?"

"Sure. Think of this as your prize."

"T-Thanks…"

"We'll here you go!" said Dino-san dropping the group off at Tsuna's house.

"Thank you Dino-san, and um…about the window and door…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." smiled Dino, "Romario fixed them up good so your mother will never know about it, but tell me how they broke like that one day. Romario said it was like some sort of monster went and broke it."

"A-Ahaha, s-sure I'll tell…"

"Anyways stay safe Tsuna, oh and you too Sora-chan!" The Chiavarone boss waved them a good bye before flying off in the helicopter.

"Tsuna-nii can we take a peek at the treasure!" asked Sora excitedly.

"Sure."

Tsuna started lifting up the top of the chest wondering what it could be only to drop it with a thud.

"What did you do that for Dame-Tsuna." asked Reborn hopping off the shocked boy's shoulder.

"I-It's empty!"

The infant picked up the chest and the small piece of paper that was in it. I read this:

**Ha, Ha, Ha**

**LOSERS!**

**The Vongola Family has **

**Obtained the treasure chest o****f Vorq! ;P**

**x/x/xx**

**X:XX PM**

"THEY TOOK THE TREASURE CHEST JUST A FEW HOURS AGO!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok**

**So this is going to be a really slow update…**

**Just be prepared for that.**

**Anyways I think I'm losing some important pieces of detail….**

**Hmmmm**

**I don't know.**

**I think I'm going to end it here**

**Yeah….**

**So bye bye!**

**Seeya next time!  
**

**(Whenever that will be!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ding Dong

Sora jumped up in her chair in surprise and looked around. Slowly slipping off the chair, she maneuvered around the room cautiously and expertly avoided all the windows.

Somersaulting across the silent dusty hall, she crouched under the door knob. Breathing heavily, Sora turned the knob slowly and WAS GREETED BY A FLOOD OF CHILDREN RUSHING OUT OF THE DOOR!

"Tsuna! Lambo-sama has returned!"

"Tsuna-san, we've brought souvenirs!"

"Tsuna-nii, we're home!"

A woman stepped into the house and smiled, carrying a bag of souvenirs. "Waaa, it's nice to be back home, isn't it Bianchi!"

Another woman stepped into the house also carrying a bag in her arms only, the bag seemed to leak out a purplish gas that caused flies to drop. "Eh, it sure is nice to be back. Where's Tsuna and Reborn? They should be here to greet-"

"Oof."

Bianchi lifted up her foot and looked down. "Tsuna, what are you doing down there? No…Wait…" She grabbed Sora and stared at her intently. "What's this? Did you become a girl while we were gone?"

"AH!"

Nana dropped her bag on the floor and hugged Sora out of Bianchi's grasp. "SO-CHAN! Welcome back! When did you come back? Where's Tsu-kun and Reborn –chan? Oh my! You look terrible!"

And indeed she looked terrible. Sora's hair was tangled and dropping, she looked malnutrition, her skin was grayish pale and dry, and her eyes sockets were showing. She looked like a dried up dandelion weed.

Sora, too exhausted to explain the situation, pointed her bony fingers up the stairs and uttered one word in a groan.

"Tsuna-nii….."

* * *

"Mou, I told you to be careful when I'm gone, but you caught yourself a cold!" scolded Nana to Tsuna who was currently suffocating in an avalanche of blankets and pillows.

"S-sorry Kaa-san," coughed Tsuna.

"I told him to be careful, but he got sick. Sorry Nana." Apologized Reborn in his oh so innocent angelic voice.

'Who do you think was the one who got me sick!' voiced Tsuna internally in his mind, too afraid of speaking aloud in front of Reborn, 'You're the one who told me to swim in the school's swimming pool full of ice straight from the Arctic Ocean!'

"Oh, it's alright Reborn-chan. Tsuna, you stay there and don't move. You got to focus on getting better. Ok?"

"Okay. Oh yeah, where's Sora?"

Nana put her hands on her cheek and sighed, "The poor girl, she's very exhausted. She tried to take care of you but you know how bad she is with those things, so she made it worse for herself." (A/N: I wonder if that made sense -_-,)

"Eh? She didn't catch my cold did she?" asked Tsuna with a worried look.

"Oh no, she didn't. She has that amazing immune system to be thankful of," giggled Nana.

"So your Tsuna's sister?"

"Yes Lambo-ku-er-samma."

"And you went on a journey to get you brother takoyaki?"

"yeah."

"Are you an idiot?"

"PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!" Cried out Sora, "I still don't want to think about mistaking the squid as an octopus!" She continued to bang her fist on the table and sob.

Bianchi sipped her tea, and looked around the kitchen. "Where's the squid?" she asked.

Sora wiped her tears away and answered, "Oh I made it into takoyaki. It wasn't right to waste a perfectly good squid. The only thing was after everybody ate it, they all fainted. I tasted it too, but I don't see what's wrong. Sure it tasted pretty bad like some sort of rotten fish that had sunk in a pot of vinegar and then was eaten and thrown up, but I don't see how it could have made them faint."

Bianchi's eyes widened. Getting up from her chair, she got out something from the fridge and presented it to Sora. "This is a sandwich I made last night. Eat it."

Sora blinked in surprise, "Eh? Okay, but…" She glanced down at the purple smoke dancing around the dangerous looking tuna sandwich. "Is it really okay to eat this? It looks pretty d-dangerous."

The poison cooker smiled. "Yeah, it's okay to eat. I've made s lot for Tsuna and his friends before."

"Oh, Okay then." Sora bit into the sandwich and then chewed. She glanced at Bianchi nervously and then her eyes widened.

Bianchi stared intently at the girl as her eyes widened.

Sora stood up in her chair and rushed to the bathroom, clamping the palm of her hand over mouth. She sprinted past Reborn who was coming down the stairs and closed the restroom door behind her with a bang.

Reborn hopped into Sora's chair and saw the poison cooking. "Bianchi what did you do."

"Reborn…Did Sora make something similar to poison cooking for Tsuna. I think she said it was in the form of Takoyaki."

"Yeah, she forgot to preserve all the ingredients before using it," said Reborn.

Bianchi sat down in her chair. "She told me she ate a little bit of it afterward."

Reborn's ears twitched at hearing this. "And she didn't fall unconscious from it?"

"Yeah, I gave her some of my poison cooking to test it out, but she didn't faint immediately."

Reborn hopped into Bianchi's lap and patted her tense hand, "Don't worry about it. Nana told me she has an insanely strong immune system."

She nodded, "Yeah…but still…the thought that somebody can be immune to my posion cooking is-"

"Ah Bianchi-chan, could you come with me? I'm planning to make a welcome home Sora party." said Nana walking toward the door.

"Okay," answered Bianchi getting out of her chair.

"So, I was thinking that we should host a party to introduce her to everybody…."

The door closed behind them, and silence entered the house with the sound of vomit coming from time to time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow didn't expect to finish this so early. **

**Anyways…I noticed in all my author's notes I kind of sounded depressing and tired…sorry guys. I was sick and tired during those days.**

**Haha…**

**Also is Bianchi a little OC?**

**She sounds a bit too…mello I guess, and is Reborn a little too kind?**

**Tell me your opinions on this, and I'll try my best to **


	8. Chapter 8

"Congratulations on returning back home!"

Strips of confetti and sparkles sprinkled on Sora, and she shook them off with a smile. "Kaa-san you r-really didn't have to m-make a welcome back party for me."

"But, of course I had to, my only daughter came back home after so long," smiled Nana happily, "and even though you already met most of Tsu-Kun's friends, let's just introduce them again and some others."

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, the Juudaime's right hand man."

"You already know me, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Haha."

"Hello again to the EXTREME! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"I'm the great Lambo-sama!"

"Nihao I'm In-pin."

"I'm Bianchi, Hayato's older sister."

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Ryohei's little sister, nice to meet you Sora-chan."

"And I'm Miura Haru, Tsuna-san's future wife! It's nice to meet you Sora-san!"

"H-hello, I'm Sawada Sorahime, it's nice to m-meet you all."

'Wait…what!?'

Sora glanced quickly back to Haru, 'Tsuna-nii's wife!?' The twin glanced toward her brother and noticed him staring lovingly at Kyoko. 'WHAT!?'

*Insert KHR opening song 1*

"S-so let me get this straight, Tsuna-nii likes Kyoko-san, and H-Haru-san likes Tsuna-nii!?"

"Correct," said Reborn taking a bite into the left over Welcome Home strawberry cake.

"I-I had no clue..." murmured Sora thinking about her precious older brother, "Tsuna-nii…"

Suddenly, she stood up, and started pacing around her room. "T-this isn't good! W-what if this is all a trick!"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Reborn taking another bite into the cake.

"Tsu-tsuna-nii is still young and easily fooled by things! This could all be a tr-trick! A trick to use h-him and then cru-crush his poor soul!"

"_Kyoko-chan, I'm back!"_

"_You're back early Dame-Tsuna! Where's my cake!"_

"_H-here you go my precious."_

"_HEY! THIS ISN"T THE CAKE I WANTED! GO BACK AND GET ME THE STRAWBERRY UTLRA RARE EDITION!"_

"_Y-yes my dear."_

"_Hurry it up! My favorite soap opera is going to come back any moment, and I want to watch it while eating my favorite cake!"_

"_HEIII! YES, YES, I'M GOING!"_

_~After getting the cake~_

"_Whew, that was close. If I didn't get the last piece of cake, Kyoko-chan would have beaten me to death."_

"_Ah Tsuna-san! What a coincidence!"_

"_H-Haru!"_

"_Oh is that for Kyoko-san?"_

"_H-huh yeah…"_

"_Hmmm, Kyoko's lucky~"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, Tsuna-san, you're quite handsome~"_

"_Haahhh?"_

"_Mmmm~, quite delicious looking ~"_

"_H-haru, y-you're too close!"_

"_Mmmmm, you smell nice too~"_

"_W-WAIT NOT THERE!"_

"_Hee hee~"_

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"Poor Tsuna-Nii!" cried Sora, "To be tricked by those two devils! Don't worry! I'll show you the true side of them, and then you will never have to be hurt!"

Reborn chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed. "You have an big brother complex, don't you."

"EHH!?" Sora blushed, "N-no I don't!"

"You travel the world to give him takoyaki to eat. You want to follow him to ends of the earth no matter what dangers there are, you worry for him when there's nothing to worry about, you over reacted when he got sick and gave him so much attention you forgot about your own well bring."

Reborn paused.

"Hmmm, now that I think about it, that's a lot worse than a normal big brother complex, isn't it."

"A-Anyways, do you h-have any ideas on how to prove th-those two girls are tricking him!?"

"Find out yourself," the infant hitman smirked, "You're the twin sister of a mafia boss, aren't you?"

"NOOOOO! TSUNA-NII! NOT ONLY YOU ARE BEING TRICKED BY TWO SHE-DEVILS, YOU'RE BEING FORCED TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!"

Reborn smirked and bit into another piece of cake. Things were going to become interesting.

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys. Sorry for the really slow updates. I'll try to update faster since it's summer vacation.

Anyways, I just want to know if Sora is really a mary sue or not. According to this mary sue test I took she is one, but I'm not sure.

Aren't mary sues suppose to be all powerful, drop dead gorgeous, and everybody loves her...

The point is, I really don't want Sora to be a mary sue, but I'm not right now if she is one...I'm pretty sure she isn't but...

I'm rambling now aren't I -_-'

Anyways...Please review! :)

I would love to hear your opinions, suggestions (Aren't they the same thing?), and other great unimportant stuff. To tell the truth, I want to write more daily life stuff before getting into the main things to get a grip on her character.

Ah yeah, this will be partially be following the plot and most times not really...or they shouldn't be...

I am definitely rambling right now...-_-'

Sorry. Just go on with your lives now.

Ciao ciao!


End file.
